


Merry Christmas, Baby

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Billy and Steve's first Christmas gift exchange





	Merry Christmas, Baby

The box was neatly wrapped in solid red paper with a thin silver ribbon and a matching glittering bow. Steve slid it across the Camaro’s front seat toward Billy. _Fuck_ , Steve thought as his stomach swooped.

“It’s, y’know, it’s no big deal.” Steve rubbed his neck and waved at the gift. It was totally a big deal. He’d picked it up and put it down for two hours at Sam Goody before biting the bullet and buying it, then took it to a kiosk to get it professionally gift wrapped. “It’s stupid.” 

Billy picked up the gift and tugged at the ribbon. Steve tapped on the dashboard. 

“Take it easy, Harrington,” Billy said as he ripped open the paper. “It’s just Christmas, not a fuckin’ college entrance exam.” 

“Yeah. Right,” Steve said as Billy pulled off the lid, opened the thin white tissue, and examined the contents. 

Billy held up the Led Zeppelin t-shirt, black, Icarus outlined in white with arms outstretched. He smiled. “Not bad.” 

Relief washed over Steve. “Yeah?” 

Billy leaned over and planted a kiss on Steve’s lips. “Yeah.” He stole one more kiss and pressed a box into Steve’s hand. “Your turn.”

The box was small and brown. Steve pulled off the lid. Inside sat a black leather strap bracelet with four shark teeth held in place by crisscrossing cords. “I found ‘em on the beach in California. Have a jar full of them, and thought,” he shrugged a shoulder, “maybe you might like it if I made something out of them for you. Since you’re always asking about what it was like there.”

Steve touched it. He swallowed hard. His throat felt thick. “You made this?”

“Yeah, well. Got the supplies from the Home Ec teacher. Pretty sure she wants to bone me.” 

Steve picked it up and slid it over his left hand, tightening the strap. Feeling like Billy’s fingers were circled around his wrist. “Thank you,” Steve said. His voice cracked a little, and thank fuck, Billy didn’t say anything. 

“Merry Christmas, pretty boy,” Billy said as he pulled Steve close. 

Steve leaned in, kissed Billy. Softly. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
